


Please, Don't Go

by 2ScreechingFangirls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ill add more tags as I think of them, Like so much, M/M, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, im sorry i cant write kissing scenes, its really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ScreechingFangirls/pseuds/2ScreechingFangirls
Summary: Keithk: Lance you fill up a hole in my heart I never knew existed, without you, that hole will be emptysharpshooter: but that hole is like a broken arm. after a few weeks, it will heal and you’ll probably forget that you ever broke itKeithk: But that broken arm will always be on my record. It shows, that at one point, something happened. It never disappears.Keithk: Please, don’t go.sharpshooter: im sorry keith, but we all knew this day would come





	Please, Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, CUTTING
> 
> So this story is actually based on one of my own experiences (Charlie), I was Lance in this situation (of course) but this is our first AO3 story so sorry if its bad and sorry we both don't know how to use AO3, well as in posting stories and shit but we'll figure it out.... soon. Ok byeeeee -Charlie and Dayton

 

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _\------ > _ **_Keithk_ **

**_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:03): would anyone remember me if i killed myself, would i be important to anyone after?_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:24): Lance, of course they would. What kind of question is that._

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:24): but what if they won’t_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:26): what if they forget all about me. what if i wasnt important enough to be remembered. even if they did remember, everyone would get over it. pidge and hunk would get over it after a few weeks. my family will get over all of it. matt, shiro, coran, and allura would all get over it in a matter of days. and you, you could get over it. everything will just be better after i do this_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:27): See Lance, lots of people care. They all love you and care about you._

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:27): they will now but what about in 2 weeks, 2 months, even 2 years. after 2 weeks, they will recover. after 2 months, i will be a memory in the back of their heads. after 2 years, ill be forgotten._

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:28): see keith, all i’ll be is a distant memory that everyone will eventually forget_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:30): Nobody can be forgotten that quickly. It’s logic and simple science._

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:30): when you don't do anything good with your lifetime, people tend to forget about you and besides_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:31): im sorry for putting my problems on you. im sorry i wasnt a good friend. i was an asshole. you can replace me, it's not that hard to do that_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:31): Lance the team loves you,_ I love you _, and i can’t have you do this._

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:31): Please Lance._

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:32): Don’t do this to me, the team, your family._

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:32): Please, don’t go._

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:36): im sorry keith, but we all knew this day would come_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:36): this is for the best_

 

**_MISSED CALL FROM PIDGEON (3)_ **

 

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:37) :lance, please answer_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:37): im super worried. keith told us what's going on. please answer_

 

_INCOMING CALL FROM PIDGEON_

 

Lance answers the phone with shaking hands to hear Pidge’s voice, sounding a little nicer than normal.

“Hey Lance, why don’t we binge watch another show and rant about it to each other at 1am.” Pidge’s voice drops to a low volume, and starts to become shaky.

“Please Lance, I’m worried. Don’t do this please.” There's a long pause. “You can’t fucking do th-” Pidge was cut off by Lance clicking the red “End Call” button.

 

 **_Keithk_ ** _added_ **_sharpshooter_ ** _and_ **_pidgeon_ ** _to_ **_Unnamed Groupchat_ **

 

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:40): Lance call the suicide hotline, talk to someone who can help you_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:40): 1-800-273-8255_

 ** _pidgeon_** _(11:41): call it now lance, i stg if you kill yourself im gonna bring you back and fucking kill you myself_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:42): please lance, i need my best friend. i can’t live without you_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:42): neither of us would survive without you, lance you have digged your way into our hearts with your bad pickup lines, dad jokes, beautiful smile that's so contagious, and your amazing personality that makes us all happy._

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:43): Lance you fill up a hole in my heart I never knew existed, without you, that hole will be empty_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:44): but that hole is like a broken arm. after a few weeks, it will heal and you’ll probably forget that you ever broke it_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:45): but that broken arm will always be on my record. Its shows, that at one point, something happened. It never disappears_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:45): Just let me help you Lance_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:46): Please call the hotline_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:46); Or I will for you_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:46): Anything to help you get through this_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:47): the only thing that will get me through this is ending it_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:47) lance, dont talk like that_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:48): but what if it's true_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:48): and you know it is_

 **_sharpshooter_ ** _(11:49): if i don't kill myself were just gonna act like it never happened, like the last 2 times. we're all gonna be cautious of what we say for the next few days, then act like it never happened, and then after a few months i try to off myself once again. it's a fucked up cycle so why don't we just end it now_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:50): i would rather go through this a million times again then to have it end. I love you too much to let that happen. you leaving won’t change anything._

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:52): Lance?_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:53): fuck what do we do_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:53): LANCE_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:54): MOTHERFUCKER_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11: 55): Fuck it, I’m going to his house_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:55): bring me with you, please, i need to make sure he's okay_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:56): I have my motorcycle, anyway Matt could bring you?_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:56): its fucking midnight, of course he's not fucking awake_

 **_Keithk_ ** _(11:57): Then you’re not coming. I’ll update you when I get there_

 **_pidgeon_ ** _(11:57): ok, please don’t forget to update me_

 

I tear around my room, grabbing only the necessities: a backpack to put everything in, a water bottle, 20 band-aids, gauze, neosporin, an ice pack, and my red jacket. With my phone and my keys to the motorcycle in my hand, I sprint outside and hop on my Harley. It takes about 10 minutes to get to Lance’s house, the whole time I was riding, I couldn’t help but think about what’s happening to Lance. It should’ve taken fifteen minutes, but speeding doesn’t matter when your best-friend-possible-okay-huge-crush’s life is on the line.

I pulled into the apartment complex’s parking lot, parking my bike in a random spot. It doesn’t matter where at this point. There was only one thing on my mind: Lance.

I run to the door, yank on the doorknob to find it locked. I see an open window not to far from the front door. Shit. The window is not to high off the ground so I could easily climb in through there. I think that’s the only option I have at this point. I look around to make sure no one is watching me, who am I kidding, its fucking 12:08, no ones awake. I run over to the window, and climb in.

The apartment is empty, as so it seems. I quietly walk through the house trying to find Lance, not wanting to startle him and have him do more damage to himself.

“Lance, where are you,” I say in a calm voice, trying not be really loud. “Come one Lance, where are you buddy?”

I walk around the house at a fast pace, checking every room. Its an apartment, there's not many places he can be. I check his room first since its near the front door. Nothing. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

“You’re not dying on my watch, not today, not ever.” I say loud enough for him to hear it, if he was still alive. No, I shouldn’t think like that. He’s alive, just think that, it’s going to be fine.

I hear and a loud thump from the bathroom at the end of the hall. I don’t think I’ve ever run this fast in my life. I sprint the the door to hear a quiet crying. I try to open the door but it’s locked, of course.

“I wouldn’t even bother.” Lance says quietly, almost sounding weak. His voice was shaky. God, that voice.

“Lance, please open the door. Please.” I say as more tears start to fall. No response.

“Come on Lance, please open the door.” At this point, I’m full on sobbing. He needs to open the door, I need to make sure he’s okay. He can’t do this to himself.

“Goddamnit Lance, you can’t do this. This isn’t worth it.” I sat on the ground, my back to the door and just cried.

After a while, I heard something shift inside the bathroom. Then, the door unlocked with a loud click. I open the door and find Lance on the floor with tears streaming down his face. I couldn’t bear to see him like this. I sat down next to him and slowly lay my hand on his shoulder. He turns towards me, but doesn’t make eye contact. He was still crying so to calm him down I run my hand through his hair. He seems to calm down when I do this, so I keep doing it.

“Lance I need you to sit up for me, okay, is that okay?” I say, making sure he's still awake. I need to make sure he's okay. He nods and sluggishly sits up against the wall.

I take his arm and look at the underside of it. Cuts. Lots of them. Dammit Lance. I take the Neosporin and the band-aids. I look at him as if to ask him if I can help. He nods slightly. I put a small amount on my finger and put in on the fresh cuts. Lance hisses in pain from the applied pressure. I put the band-aids on the cuts one by one, watching Lance watch me do this.

I look up to see Lance’s crystal blue eyes looking at me. We sit there for a moment just looking at each other. I see he has a large bruise on his forehead. Now we know that that thump was from earlier. On instinct, I raise my hand to it. I rub my thumb over it in circles. Lance was still looking at me. Wow, those eyes. They’re beautiful. Lance slowly leans in, as I do the same. His lips touch mine. His lips were soft and comforting. Lance pulled away and started sobbing. He hugged me while saying incoherent words.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you, I just wanted everything to be over.” he said, trying to talk through sobs. I hug him tighter.

“Shhh it's gonna be okay, I promise, It’ll be okay.” I let go of the hug to grab my jacket and wrap it around him, he looked cold.

“Why don’t we go on the couch and watch a movie, how about that?” he nodded. He stood up slowly and grabbed my shoulder, using it for balance. We slowly walked towards his couch.

He sits down on the couch next to me. I grab the blanket next to me and drape it over Lance and me. I grab his laptop that was set on the coffee table in front of us and pull up Netflix. We watch Lance’s favorite movie, Grease. He always said he loved how optimistic Sandy was, that she was going to meet Danny again someday. It was a movie so, of course, they saw each other again. I wonder what would’ve happened if I could never see Lance again, that I didn’t get there in time to save him. I need to stop thinking about that and just focus on the movie.

By the time I stopped panicking I realized Lance has fallen asleep on my shoulder, so I turned off the movie and tried to have Lance lay down without waking him up. I ended up laying down and had Lance with me. I wrapped my arms around him as I fell asleep. I realized I had to text Pidge, she must be worried. So I pulled my arms out from under him and got off the couch, trying not to step on him. As I was walking to towards the bathroom I heard Lance mumble something.

 

“Please, don’t go.”

 

“I would never.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some suicide hotlines for the people that need it:  
> USA: 1-800-273-8255  
> Argentina: 54-0223-493-0430  
> Australia: 13-11-14  
> Austria: 01-713-3374  
> Barbados: 429-9999  
> Belgium: 106  
> Botswana: 391-1270  
> Brazil: 21-233-9191  
> China: 852-2382-0000  
> Hong Kong: 2389-2222  
> Costa Rica: 606-253-5439  
> Croatia: 01-4833-888  
> Cyprus: 357-77-77-72-67  
> Czech Republic: 222-580-697, 476-701-908  
> Denmark: 70-201-201  
> Egypt: 762-1602  
> Estonia: 6-558-088  
> Finland: 040-5032199  
> France: 01-45-39-4000  
> Germany: 0800-181-0721  
> Greece: 1018  
> Guatemala: 502-234-1239  
> Holland: 0900-0767  
> Honduras: 504-237-3623  
> Hungary: 06-80-820-111  
> Iceland: 44-0-8457-90-90-90  
> Israel: 09-8892333  
> Italy: 06-705-4444  
> Japan: 3-5286-9090  
> Latvia: 6722-2922, 2772-2292  
> Malaysia: 03-756-8144  
> Singapore: 1-800-221-4444  
> Mexico: 525-510-2550  
> Netherlands: 0900-0767  
> New Zealand: 4-473-9739  
> New Guinea: 675-326-0011  
> Nicaragua: 505-268-6171  
> Norway: 47-815-33-300  
> Philippines: 02-896-9191  
> Poland: 52-70-000  
> Portugal: 239-72-10-10  
> Puerto Rico: (787) 763-7575 OR 1-(800)-981-0023 (free of charge)  
> Russia: 8-20-222-82-10  
> Singapore: 1800-221 4444  
> Spain: 91-459-00-50  
> South Africa: 0861-322-322  
> South Korea: 2-715-8600  
> Sweden: 031-711-2400  
> Switzerland: 143  
> Taiwan: 0800-788-995  
> Thailand: 02-249-9977  
> Trinidad and Tobago: 868-645-2800  
> Ukraine: 0487-327715


End file.
